disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clyde (Lilo
Clyde, A.K.A. Experiment 150, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to work with Bonnie to steal things without the victim's knowledge. His one true place was originally in Kokaua Town Prison, but he was paroled in "Snafu". Personality Clyde is the brawn of the duo. He behaves in the manner of a dim-witted sidekick who doesn't have any clue about what's going on. His closest partner-in-crime is Experiment 149, Bonnie. He doesn't say much, and what he does is usually dictated by Bonnie. He also has a tendency to doubt or question her well thought-out schemes, and is often inclined to argue over her tactics. He sometimes acts indecisively and is usually reluctant to follow most of Bonnie's orders, despite being equally thievish. He and Bonnie are also seen to be hoarders as well as thieves. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 150 was the 150th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to work with Experiment 149 to steal many belongings and evade arrest. 150 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. 149 and 150's pods eventually made their way into a supply of doughnut holes at Kiki's Coffee Hut. Officer Kahiko, who was off duty, bought a bag containing two dozen doughnut holes at the coffee shack. He then took out 149 and 150's pods and (mistaking them for a new flavor) dipped the two in his coffee, activating both experiments, which proceeded to strip Kahiko and hijack his police car. 150 was then seen wearing Kahiko's shirt for most of the episode. The duo next made a vain attempt to break into Gantu's ship, but were forced to flee the scene when Gantu, who had been notified of their activation, caught them in the act. 149 and 150 went on to cause countless robberies throughout the island until they were tracked back to their hideout by Lilo and Stitch, who had gone AWOL after being grounded by Nani earlier. After the four got acquainted, 149 told 150 her plan to encourage Lilo and Stitch's unruly behavior so that they would eventually show the two experiments how to break into Gantu's ship. At first, Lilo and Stitch's naughty behavior posed as a distraction for 149 and 150 (named Bonnie and Clyde) while they stole from numerous places. The following night, Bonnie and Clyde managed to convince Lilo and Stitch to help them successfully break into Gantu's ship. However, before the four could steal anything, they were ambushed and captured in containment orbs by Gantu. Lilo and Stitch were able to break out, though, and the four made a narrow escape. When the criminal experiments discovered that the police had found and secured their hideout, Bonnie convinced Lilo and Stitch to allow her and Clyde to take cover in the Pelekais' house. Bonnie and Clyde attempted to hide in Lilo's laundry, but were discovered by Pleakley while the latter was taking out the laundry, prompting the two robbers to tie him and Jumba up and strip the house of everything. Jumba and Pleakley were later freed, and then let Lilo and Stitch use The Red One to chase down Bonnie and Clyde. While the two thieves were fleeing to their new hideout in Nani's dune buggy – along with all of the Pelekais' other possessions in tow – they were attacked by Gantu in his shuttle, but saved by Lilo and Stitch, whom Bonnie and Clyde took back to their new hideout: the pre-robbed coffee shack. However, Lilo and Stitch suddenly revealed their true colors: to re-infiltrate Bonnie and Clyde's hideout in order to capture them. When Stitch pointed a net cannon at the two crooks, they attempted to escape out a window that was locked, but were blasted into a net by Stitch, handed over to Officer Kahiko, and sent to Kokaua Town Prison. In "Spike", Clyde was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, alongside Bonnie. When Clyde used Fibber's lie-detecting ability to prove that Bonnie wasn't as intelligent as she claimed, nor was Clyde to blame for getting them both arrested, the duo got into a fight, which ended when Pleakley convinced Bonnie and Clyde to attempt hugging therapy on each other. In "Snafu", Bonnie and Clyde were paroled so they could join Lilo and Stitch on a mission to rescue Gantu's captive experiments. They assisted by opening a passage in Gantu's ship so Stitch and the others could break inside. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Bonnie and Clyde, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Bonnie and Clyde participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. Clyde has been taking on at least six Leroys at one time. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Bonnie and Clyde made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where they escaped from Galactic Prison and traveled to the island in order to continue their primary function, which is theft. Because of this, they could be considered "incompletely rehabilitated." They have also revealed that they've tried to be good, but their programming interferes with it. Thus, it is unknown if they have truly turned good. Gallery Trivia *Clyde is Experiment 150. However, in his debut, he is called 350, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *Clyde is named after bank robber Clyde Barrow. *He speaks English like Reuben, but with a Mafia accent, much like the real Clyde. **He is also one of the very few known experiments that can talk. *In "Spike", Clyde was seen at Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group along with Bonnie, but they were put in jail by Officer Kahiko. Though they could have temporarily escaped somehow. **It is also likely that the episode chronologically takes place after "Snafu", given that Nosy and Fibber are also present in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. *His prison number is 2733, according to his mug shot in "Snafu". *Clyde's pod color is purple. *Clyde is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 150. Primary function: Theft and evasion." *Clyde appears in the online game Lilo & Stitch: Alien Interception along with Plasmoid, Tank, Dupe, Yang and Hämsterviel. Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Creatures Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters